The present invention relates to circuit module mounting structures, and in particular to a mounting structure for a circuit module which enables the same to be mounted either between a pair of spaced channels or within circuit card guides.
In the telephony industry circuit module or circuit card mounting shelves provide for apparatus case or relay rack mounting of circuit modules. The mounting shelves usually carry a plurality of card connectors, each having contacts within a slotted area thereof for electrically connecting with contacts on a circuit module extended therein. Card guides along opposite sides of the connectors receive and guide circuit modules into the connectors, and wire wrap pins on the back of the connectors enable electrical connections to be established between circuit modules and with external equipment.
To power the circuit modules, a user may supply his own battery plant. However, it often happens that user supplied battery plant is either not available or impractical, in which case regulated power supplies are used. Heretofore such power supplies have been integrally provided with brackets at their upper and lower ends for mounting the same between perforated channels on the apparatus cases or relay racks remote from the circuit module mounting shelves, with the result that cables are required for connecting the power supplies with the circuit cards. Since to fabricate such cables and connect the same between the power supplies and the remote circuit cards is inconvenient and expensive, it would be desirable if some means were provided for mounting power supplies on the circuit module mounting shelves in close proximity with the circuit modules to be powered.